Momentos
by Ire-Ire
Summary: Cada persona guarda sus momentos preferidos en su memoria... Cuales seran los de Hermione?


Holaaa!

Bien, este es el regalo que hice a Deiv por ser su amigo invisible. Espero que les guste!

* * *

Momentos

El sol bañaba la cama donde descansaban, los rayos traspasaban la ventana y descansaban sobre los contornos de los numerosos objetos que habia en la habitación.

En la cama, dos cuerpos yacían abrazados, fusionados, como si de ello dependiera el resto del mundo. En la cara de ambos una sonrisa, mientras que sus ojos estaban cerrados y les permitían poder volar al mundo de Morfeo juntos.

Uno de esos rayos de sol se escapo y fue a dar justo a la tez clara de la muchacha de ondulados cabellos, se despertó y empezo a acurrucarse más al cuerpo que abrazaba. Mientras, este, habia despertado con el movimiento de su acompañante y habia empezado a acariciar la espalda de ella.

Buenos días Hermione -

Buenos días Harry -

Dormiste bien-

Contigo a mi lado siempre dormiré bien… - Dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras sentía como él le daba un beso en la frente.

Él se levanto y la quito la sabana de por encima.

Ey! Tengo frío- Dijo a la vez que le tiraba un cojin a la cara.

Vamos, levántate dormilona, que es muy tarde y hemos quedado con Ron y luna para comer… -

Mmm… Y si nos quedamos un ratito mas en la cama- Dijo poniendo una sonrisa traviesa.

Su oferta me tienta mucho señorita Granger, pero me temo que no tengo ganas de sufrir la ira de Luna cuando lleguemos tarde… -

Si, es verdad, desde que esta embarazada esta de muy malas pulgas… -

Espero que tu no te pongas igual cuando vayamos a tener un niño - Dijo Harry a la vez que le sacaba la lengua y se daba media vuelta rumbo al baño para darse una ducha.

Hermione se quedo pensando en eso… ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir? Bueno, parecía que el tenia muchas ganas de tener un hijo con ella, mas a partir de que venció a Voldemort, pero ¿y si se lo tomaba mal?...

Ahora que decía lo del embarazo de Luna fue a mirar el calendario… Tenía un retraso, y ahora estaba más que confirmado…

Realizo un sencillo hechizo para comprobar si estaba embarazada… Espero pacientemente…

Soltó un gritito cuando comprobó el resultado… Estaba embarazada de 2 semanas…

Harry salio de la ducha y se fue a preparar el desayuno mientras ella se metía en la ducha y pensaba en como decírselo a Harry…

Cuando salio de la ducha, se envolvió en una toalla y salio a la habitación para ponerse la ropa…

Recuerdame la próxima vez que te vallas a duchar, que me vaya bien lejos de aquí… - Dijo mientras se acercaba por detrás a Hermione.

La cogio de la cintura y la beso en el cuello, justo en el punto sensible detrás de la oreja… Un gemido salio de su boca y las manos fueron a entrelazarse con las de Harry, que descansaban en su vientre.

Su alma se sacudía violentamente con las sensaciones que le recorrían su sistema nervioso cuando Harry hacia eso… Cada vez que la tocaba, era como si el resto del mundo desapareciera y solo existieran ellos dos… Hermione quería que el tiempo se parase en aquel bendito instante, que durara para siempre…

Sus labios se unieron deseosos y un calor los inundo por todo el cuerpo. Bailaban juntos, como esas serpientes que se enlazan para nunca más separarse, como el mar y la arena cada vez que se encontraban, como esos corazones, que cuando han encontrado a su alma gemela, se juntan para nunca más separarse…

El oxigeno les es vital para vivir, por lo que separaron sus labios y se perdieron en las profundidades de los ojos del otro.

Te quiero… -

Yo también te quiero… -

Se dieron un tierno beso más y se separaron, Harry directo a la cocina para terminar de preparar el estupendo desayuno que estaba preparando.

¿Harry-

¿Si, Hermione-

¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que cuando me has abrazado, has acariciado a nuestro futuro bebe-

Bueno pues me pondría muy… Un Momento… Estas… ¿Estas embarazada-

Hermione puso una sonrisa tímida.

Si, estoy embarazada de 2 semanas… -

A Hermione no le dio tiempo a decir nada mas, porque de pronto se vio alzada en el suelo y dando vueltas entre los brazos de Harry.

Eso es genial Hermione! Un niño! Voy a ser padre-

Estaban embriagados de felicidad, ambos. Hermione se habia quitado un peso de encima y estaba mas tranquila ante la reacción de Harry. Volvio a sentir el suelo bajo sus pies.

Te he dicho ya que te quiero? Mucho, mucho, mucho-

Bueno señor Potter, no desde hace mmm…. 5 minutos-

Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero… - Dijo mientras la daba pequeños besos en los labios

Hermione empezo a reírse de la felicidad que la sobrecogía. Tenia trabajo, tenia familia, tenia amor, y lo mejor estaba embarazada.

Adoraba estos momentos con Harry; en realidad adoraba todos los momentos con Harry, todos y cada uno de ellos se habían grabado en su mente y los recordaba como si hubieran ocurrido apenas unos minutos… Aunque este, este recuerdo, seria uno de los mejores que tendría en su memoria…

3 meses después -

Hermione se encontraba sentada en el sofá junto a Harry, estaba leyendo el libro que Harry le habia regalado por navidad en su 5º año, su favorito de Aritmancia.

Desde que ese dia le habia comunicado a Harry que estaba embarazada, la habia tratado como si fuera una frágil figura de cristal, atento a cada segundo de lo que hacia, y no dejando de hacerla cosas tan normales como fregar los platos o incluso cocinar. A Hermione la molestaba que fuera tan atento, por dios que no estaba invalida, solo estaba embarazada! Aunque e el fondo, apreciaba mucho su comportamiento, la gustaba que fuera tan cariñoso con ella, tan apasionado…

Se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, tenía un antojo… Le apetecía una gran tarrina de helado de chocolate, asi que los hizo aparecer mágicamente y empezo a degustarlos mientras estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina.

Harry no tardo mucho en aparecer.

Vaya… Otro antojo-

Si, menos mal que los he hecho aparecer mágicamente, si no creo que nos podríamos arruinar… -Dijo mientras reía suavemente.

Bueno, por ti me gastaría lo que hiciera falta con tal de que fueras feliz mi niña… -

Hermione se sonrojo ante el cariñoso apelativo que le habia puesto Harry.

Desde que le habia dicho que estaba embarazada, habia cogido al costumbre de llamarla "Mi niña" cada vez que hablaba con ella, le agradaba, pero lo hacia con tanto cariño y amor impregnado en la voz, que con solo oírlo, se sonrojaba terriblemente.

Harry se rió cuando noto su sonrojo.

Oh, vamos Hermione… Por que te sonrojas? Ni que fueras una colegiala enamoradiza… -

Ella se hizo la ofendida y se levanto de la mesa de la cocina. Al pasar por su lado le golpeo levemente el brazo, como si se hubiera chocado con él "accidentalmente" mientras una sonrisilla traviesa se adueñaba de su rostro.

Bueno, en algo tienes razón, estoy enamorada, y mucho… -

Dejo a Harry con la palabra en la boca y se fue a por su libro de Aritmancia para poder colocarlo en la pequeña biblioteca que habían instalado en el piso de arriba.

Subio las escaleras cuando de pronto la dio un ligero mareo, aunque por suerte se sujeto a la pared y no tuvo mayor problema.

Llego a la biblioteca e iba a guardarlo mágicamente pero pensó en Ron y en su flojera "Que rayos! No quiero convertirme en una floja por culpa de la magia!"

Apareció una escalera y se subio para dejar el libro; cuando estaba estirando el brazo para dejar el libro, otro mareo la vino y perdió el equilibrio, notando con terror como empezaba a caer precipitadamente hacia el suelo.

Sus manos se dirigieron instintivamente hacia su vientre y se preparo para recibir el impacto del suelo.

Impacto que nunca llego. Cuando abrio los ojos se encontró a unos preciosos ojos verdes esmeralda mirándola con preocupación.

Estas bien mi niña-

Si Harry solo fue un mareo tranquilo… -

Ves porque no te puedo dejar sola? Y si te vuelve a pasar algo de esto? Otro mareo-

Esto es normal Harry, suele pasar cuando una mujer se queda embarazada… -

Ya lo se… Pero si en alguno de esos mareos, perdieras al niño… Yo… Dios mi niña, sois lo mas preciado para mi! Si os perdiera, perdería mi vida también… Mi vida no tendría sentido sin vosotros dos… -

Ssshhh tranquilo Harry… Para eso estas tu no-

Si… - Respondió a la vez que la levantaba y la daba un beso en la comisura de los labios- Venga, vámonos a la cama… -

Ambos fueron hacia su dormitorio.

Hermione habia notado extraño a Harry últimamente, le notaba más pensativo de lo normal, como si fuera a pasar algo, como si estuviera pensando algo demasiado…

Hermione-

Si, Harry-

Veras es que… Bueno, yo quería pedirte una cosa Hermione… -

Pues pídela Harry… -Dijo mientras sonreía y se daba la vuelta para ponerse el camisón que utilizaba para dormir.

Quieres… Quieres casarte conmigo-

A Hermione se le borro la sonrisa de la cara y el camisón que se iba a poner se deslizo hasta caer en el suelo.

Que… Que has dicho-

Harry saco una cosa del cajón de su mesilla y se levanto de la cama, la rodeo y se arrodillo enfrente de Hermione.

Hermione Granger… Quieres casarte conmigo-

Lagrimas surcaron las mejillas de Hermione, cada una avanzando mas rápida que la anterior, dejando huellas sobre su delicada piel…

Si, claro que quiero… -

Harry se levanto a la vez que le colocaba el anillo de compromiso en la dedicada mano de Hermione, una vez se lo hubo colocado, la beso suavemente, disfrutando y sintiendo hasta lo más dentro de su alma las sensaciones que rondaban por su cuerpo en esos momentos.

Cuando sus bocas se separaron, Hermione suspiro feliz y se abrazo a su pecho, mientras sentía como Harry colocaba su barbilla sobre su cabeza.

Te quiero mi niña… -

Yo también te quiero Harry… -

Y en ese preciso instante, Hermione pensó, que tenía otro maravilloso momento que guardar en su álbum personal, donde una vez más, su felicidad se desbordaba por todos los poros de su piel.

FIN

* * *

Les ha gustado? Dejen comentarios aca abajo! 

Besos. Jire. 


End file.
